Stormfast
Stormfast is Armored Scavenger's OC. Do not use this character without my permission. Description Stormfast is a young four-year old SkyWing dragonet. His scales are red as the sunset, his wing membrane is orange and his horns are black. He has deep orange eyes that are wide and deep. Stormfast has very strong wings and legs, but his built is still not fully developed. His tail is long and thin, usually curled between his hind legs when on the ground. Personality Stormfast is a curious and friendly dragonet who is not afraid to get into a dangerous situation. He is a dragonet who likes to see the world outside of his SkyWing home, especially dragons and creatures he had never thought he would ever see. Stormfast is still young and likes to experiment, wanting to find out what kind of dragon he wants to be. He is not restricted by many, so he is free with his thoughts and emotions. He still feels like he needs someone to lead him, so he turns to dragons older than him to protect and teach him, such as his mother or Goshawk. Biography Stormfast was born about six years before the end of the SandWing War of Succession. Early on he was exposed to the SkyWing Palace, SkyWing power, and SkyWing customs in order to become a great warrior or leader. His mother, Summit, had been a soldier and wanted her son to turn out just like her. She was both loving and rough to her son for the first part of Stormfast's life. However, by the time Stormfast was three his mother was gravely wounded in battle. She had her left wing torn so severely that she would not be able to fly for a long time, or ever again. Therefore, Summit was confined to her cave home with her son, rethinking the way she raised him. Sometime after, Stormfast had sneaked out of his home and explored the surrounding area. On his way to a small SkyWing town he and his mother walked to, he met a stranger named Goshawk. They somehow grew to like each other and Goshawk became part of Stormfast's family, who took care of both Summit and Stormfast. Goshawk frequently took Stormfast around the Kingdom to show him what his home was like outside of the cave. Relations Summit- Summit is the mother of Stormfast, who used to be a SkyWing soldier before being gravely wounded in battle. She lives in a cave that is accessible by walking from the ground, which she found not long after her dragonet had been born. Goshawk- Goshawk is a SkyWing who is almost like Stormfast's older sister. They are great friends, though she does not always do a good job of keeping a careful eye on Stormfast. Goshawk also helps take care of Summit, delivering food and goods that she needs and taking her dragonet places. Gust- Stormfast's father who left his son early in the dragonet's life. After a heated few months of arguments and a deteriorating relationship, Gust and Summit separated and Summit was left to take care of Stormfast by herself. Gust lives somewhere in the Sky Kingdom, away from Summit and her dragonet. Casimir- Casimir is a scavenger who Stormfast met on an outing with Goshawk. He became interested in scavengers after this encounter, especially when Casimir gained the ability to talk in the tongue of dragons. Casimir, however, became less attached to everyone, including Stormfast, when his brother reportedly died. Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Armored Scavenger) Category:Characters